


Ghost Of The Past

by Storbotkid87



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alexander Pierce is Darcy's grandfather, Alexander Pierce is a good guy, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, F/M, Ghost Brock Rumlow, Medium Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov is not always right, Reality TV, Sam has tricks up his sleeves, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Clint Barton, War Veteran Sam Wilson, War Veteran Steve Rogers, tony is tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storbotkid87/pseuds/Storbotkid87
Summary: "Sightings... Being touched... Hauntings... Possessions... Ghosts... Demons... All are part of the paranormal. Please join us as we search into claims and help those in need", a six foot two inch blonde athletic man said as he stepped out of the shadows. "I'm Steve Rogers", Steve says. "And I'm Natasha Romanov", a medium height woman with red hair said as she stepped out of the shadows as well. "Together with our team. We are...", Steve started to say. "The Avengers", Steve and Natasha said in unison.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis, Clint Barton & Sam Wilson, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis & Alexander Pierce, Darcy Lewis & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Darcy Lewis & Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis & Sam Wilson, Darcy Lewis & Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis & Thor, Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow (onesided), James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Steve Rogers, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster & Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Thor, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Thor, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38





	1. The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MlleGigi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleGigi/gifts).



> This is the first time that I'm writing a reality tv show story. I'm sorry if it is a little weird at first. But I promise that it will get better.

"So Mr. Klein, Cameron, we have shown you what we were able to get evidence wise. And then Natasha here was able to communicate with the spirit. The little boy", Steve said as he sat across from their recent client, Cameron and Sharon Klein. "Now the question that still remains: Can you be rid of or free this spirit? And with that, I'm going to let Natasha tell you what to do", Steve said as he motioned to Natasha. Natasha herself took a deep breath before speaking.

"Now I don't want to bother you at all. So rest assured that it is good news", Natasha said. Cameron immediately released a breath that he was holding before looking over to his wife, Sharon. "All that you two have to do is just tell him that his mother is waiting for him on the other side. You have to do this for two weeks and he will be more than happy to go. After that... You guys will have a happy house", Natasha said to the couple sitting across from her and Steve.

"Are you two going to take Natasha's advice?", Steve asked. "Absolutely", Sharon immediately said. Steve and Natasha nodded and then got up as Cameron and Sharon got up. The couple walked to the front door and said goodbye to Steve and Natasha. Steve and Natasha continued to walk down the walkway before fading into the background.

"If Cameron and Sharon are serious about taking my advice, then they should have their happily ever after. But if not... here's hoping that the little boy won't be jealous of it's living siblings", Natasha said.

"And... Cut! Ok! Awesome, people! Awesome!", Tony said from his seat. Bucky, Sam, Clint and Rhodey turned off their cameras and headed for for base. Steve and Natasha showed up next to Tony. "You two are fantastic as always. Now all that we have to do is gather the equipment, go home and edit. I'm going to go talk to the lovely couple and we'll get out of here", Tony said before leaving them.

Darcy, Jane and Thor were starting to tear down base as the guys walked into the tent that was base. Bucky gave Darcy a chaste kiss before helping. Thor and Rhodey started to load up the truck as Jane was fretting over the equipment. Bucky and Darcy just shrugged at each other over Jane's protectiveness of her creations.

///////

"Alright, everybody! Great show and case! Natasha, fabulous as always", Tony said as he joined everyone at the local diner. "Thank you, Tony" Natasha preened as she stole a fry from Steve's plate. "So where are we headed to now, Tones?", Rhodey asked. "Platypus... You wound me! Thinking that I immediately have another case", Tony said placing his hands on his chest in defense. Everyone gave Tony a look. "Ok, ok, ok. We do have another case. But go get a good nights sleep and we'll talk in the morning", Tony said before leaving everyone to enjoy their meal.

"So where do you think do you think we're going this time? Tasha?", Clint asked. "I don't predict the future. You know this, Clint", she said to Clint who just shrugged at her. "Who knows. Tony loves to surprise us", Bucky said as he put his arm around Darcy. "And don't bother looking at me. I don't know either", Darcy said as she leaned into Bucky.

"Well, like Tony said guys. We should go get a good nights sleep", Steve said to everyone. They nodded or verbally agreed to what Steve said and paid for their meals. They then left the diner and went to the hotel that they were staying at. Splitting up to go to their rooms, they wished each other a goodnight. 


	2. Battlefields And Inn (Pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes to Gettysburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be using actual known haunted places. But the evidence that I provide will be different than what has actually been caught in real life.

The next morning, Darcy woke to the feeling of an arm tightening around her. She then turned to face the owner of said arm and then proceeded to tuck her head under his chin.

"Good morning, doll. How did you sleep?", Bucky asked as he wrapped her up in his arms. "Hmph", she grumbled as she tried to get closer to him. "Oh, poor baby. I would love nothing more than to sleep in with you. But... we need to get up before Tony barges in here", he said. "Noooo", Darcy said as she brought the covers over her head.

Bucky exhaled through his nose before he did something that Darcy absolutely hated. He immediately started to tickle her. Darcy started to scream, laugh and wiggle until Bucky stopped. He then removed the covers to see an irate Darcy glaring at him. Giving her a beaming smile, Bucky moved to carry her to the bathroom for a joined shower. She wasn't complaining about that.

///////

"Finally the love birds have joined us", Tony said as Bucky and Darcy walked into the continental breakfast area. "Leave them alone, Tony", Steve said with his arm on the back of Natasha's chair. Tony raised his hands in defense and backed off. When Bucky and Darcy sat down after getting food, Tony started to talk about their upcoming case.

"Ok, so... Next case... Gettysburg. And I'm not just talking about the town. There are a couple of inns that we are going to check out. But! We are also going to the actual battlefield. And yes I know, 'oh Tony... it's too big to do one night'. That's why we are doing four nights", Tony said. Everyone took a minute to think about it and looked at each other. "Alright... Let's do it", Steve said for everyone. "Yes!", Tony said as he pumped his arms up.

///////

Clint, Rhodey, Jane and Thor were about to kill Tony. He wouldn't stop singing 'Glory! Glory! Hallelujah!', 'When Johnny Come Marching Home' and 'Dixieland'. They were thankful to get to their destination. And as they got out, Steve was about to ask how they were doing, but Rhodey cut him off.

"Don't man. Just don't", he said as he stormed off. Steve then looked over at Tony. "What happened?", he asked. Tony shrugged, "I don't know. It was a good drive." Steve then saw Jane stomping towards them, "He wouldn't stop singing." Steve looked back at Tony. "What? I thought it was appropriate for the ride up here", Tony said nonchalantly before walking into their hotel. Steve just looked after him and shook his head before following everybody else.

After everyone put away their luggage in their hotel rooms, they met up in Tony's and Rhodey's room for a meeting. They came up with a game plan with how to proceed with their next places to hunt. First, they would go the Fairfield Inn. Then they would hit the battlefield. Then finally they would check out Cashtown Inn after that. Once the meeting was over, they headed for the Fairfield Inn.

As the interview was happening, Darcy was taking notes for where to put cameras and equipment. Jane was right next to her, figuring out which equipment to use for the ghost hunt. When they were all done with the interview, everyone met in the tent where base was held. (Which Thor had set up.)

"Ok, everyone. We are good to go. So, Steve and Natasha, you will go with Clint and Bucky. Jane and Thor, you guys go with Sam and Rhodey. Meanwhile, mini-me, Happy and I will look over the monitors", Tony said that resulted with Darcy sticking her tongue out at him. "So let us get equipment set up and go hunting", Tony then said. Everyone nodded or verbally agreed before getting to work.

For the next couple of hours, the two investigating teams searched the property from top to bottom. Tony then switched it up. Darcy went with Steve, Sam and Happy. Natasha and Jane then went with Rhodey and Clint. Thor, Tony and Bucky stayed at base to look over the cameras. After those teams had investigated for a couple of hours, Natasha and Sam went off for Natasha to do her medium thing. When it was about an hour before sunrise happened that Tony called it quits. With a hard and full night of investigating, everyone was happy to go to the hotel and rest.

/////// 

After Steve and Natasha had talked to their client, everyone got ready for the investigation at other Inn. Because apparently Tony changed his mind and wanted to do the battlefield for last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu quae memoravimus.


	3. Battlefields and Inn (Pt2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team continues to search through Gettysburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, all the evidence that the team found is not real.

With the interview over with the owners of the Cashtown Inn, everyone got to work with distributing the equipment. Just like the previous night, they investigated long and hard. The following day, Darcy went and reached the property before Steve and Natasha talked to the client. When they were done with the Cashtown Inn, everyone went and got ready for the next location.

///////

"As everyone can see... we are at the battlefield of Gettysburg. So that means that everyone needs to be involved. You will be carrying voice recorders, hand held video cameras and regular cameras. Do I make myself clear?", said Tony. "Yes", everyone said in unison. With everything that they needed to investigate, everyone went off into pairs. Steve and Natasha went north on the battlefield. Bucky and Darcy went east. Jane and Thor went south. Tony and Rhodey went west. And then Sam and Clint wound up going to a nearby cemetery as Happy looked over the cameras at base.

"Are you able to get anything?", Steve asked Natasha as they broke into the tree line. "Oh, yeah, definitely. You know, the usual just amplified. Hurt, sadness, death, misery", Natasha said. Steve raised an eyebrow at her, but continued to walk.

"You got anything yet, Platypus?", Tony asked. "No, Tony. Not yet", Rhodey sighed. "Ok... But you'll let me know, right?", Tony then said. "Yeah, Tones. I'll let you know", Rhodey confirmed. "Cool. Cool", Tony said.

"Watch out for any roots, doll", Bucky said as both he and Darcy entered the tree line as well. "That was one time", she grumbled. "Darce, you had a broken ankle for a month", Bucky said as he faced her. Darcy looked down at the ground, "I know." Bucky tipped her chin up. "I just worry about you", he said. "I know. And I appreciate it", she said. Bucky smiled at her before giving her a chaste kiss. "Alright, doll. Let's go hunt some ghosts", he said before walking again.

"Hawks", Clint said. "Falcons", Sam said. "Hawks", Clint said again. "Falcons", Sam responded. "Dude. There is no way that falcons are better than hawks", Clint said as they were walking into the cemetery. "That is your personal opinion. But mine is that falcons are better than hawks", Sam said as he panned his hand held camera. "Whatever, dude", Clint mumbled. "Whoa, dude! Hold up!", Sam suddenly said. "What?", Clint asked. "Dude, come on! I just saw something", Sam said as he led the way.

"Tonight's such a good night to look at the stars", Jane said as she looked up at the night sky. "Yes, it would be, my love", Thor said also looking up. "They are so beautiful", Jane then said. "Not as beautiful as you", Thor said as he looked down at her. Jane blushed and grabbed his hand for them to continue searching the south part of the battlefield.

After a couple of hours, everyone regrouped before going to different places.

"This is Darcy and Bucky. We are headed for the cemetery", Darcy said to her hand held camera. "And supposedly Sam and Clint saw something here earlier", Bucky commented. Darcy nodded at the information. Bucky was about to say something when he saw movement a few feet away. "Darce... I just saw something", he said. Both Darcy and Bucky walked to where he saw something. Suddenly Darcy saw an apparition of a Union soldier slowly walking towards a grave. "Bucky... Are you seeing this?", she whispered. "Yeah and I'm taping it", he softly said. The apparition then disappeared. They then went to where the soldier was. Unfortunately, they didn't get the answers that they wanted on the gravestone.

Unknown

Corporal

Union Soldier

July 3, 1863

"Ok, let's do an EVP session", Bucky said. "Yeah, sounds good", Darcy said in agreement. "We saw you over here by this grave marker. Is this you? If so, what is your name and rank?", Bucky then said. They stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. "If you are hesitant to speak to us, please don't feel like you can't. Bucky here was also a soldier. He knows what it's like to go through that trauma", Darcy said. "Darcy's right. I was a soldier. In fact, I was a sergeant. So as an officer, I order you to tell us your name and rank, soldier", Bucky said in a demanding way.

They stayed at the cemetery for an hour before heading back to base where everyone was waiting. After packing everything up, they all went back to the hotel and slept.

///////

In the morning, Darcy, Jane, Happy and Sam went through all the evidence. After hours of going through the evidence, Sam got Darcy's attention.

"Hey, Darce. This is you and Bucky at the cemetery", Sam started to say. Everyone turned to listen to him. "Now watch and listen to this", he continued to say. Everyone watched on the big screen as they saw the apparition show up and disappear. They continued to watch as Darcy and Bucky did the EVP. "I order you to tell us your name and rank, soldier", Bucky said. "Corporal John Barnes, hundred and fifth", a soft male voice said. "Holy shit!", Darcy said. Everyone was amazed by the evidence. But they knew that they still had more to cover. So Darcy put it in the back of her mind to do more research on Corporal John Barnes.

When the evidence was done, everyone joined together. They were all amazed by the proof of several apparitions and voices. But when they got to the one with Darcy and Bucky, everyone was floored. Darcy then told them of her research and found out that it was indeed a distant relative of Bucky's. With everything done, Tony was ready for the next case.

"Alright, everyone. Good job. Now I know that you guys are ready to go to the next town. But I was able to get us the Jennie Wade House. Are you guys okay with that?", Tony said. Everyone nodded and got ready for the next case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu quae memoravimus.


	4. Jennie Wade. Oh, Jennie Wade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy unfortunately gets teamed up with Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what Natasha says in this chapter has been 'spoken' by other known mediums. It's their evidence, not mine. I thought that it would just be good for the story. I don't own anything!

Darcy was going to kill Tony. He had put her in a love/hate situation. Love because she loved the story of Jennie Wade and felt for her. But hate because he paired her with Natasha. Now don't get her wrong. Darcy didn't really hate Natasha, she just didn't like her. Why? Well the first time that they met, Natasha was indicating that she was better than Darcy. She had better clothes (brand name) as Darcy chose to wear consignment clothes. Natasha came from a well to do family, Darcy was an orphan and didn't talk of any other family. So Darcy thought it best to ignore her. However, when Natasha started to date Steve, Bucky's bestfriend, Darcy couldn't stay away from her. And it only got worse when they started this team.

"Alright, ladies. Time for you to go into the legendary Jennie Wade House", Tony started to say. "Clint, you are going to go with them", he then said. Natasha, Darcy and Clint nodded before Darcy and Clint got their equipment. They then proceeded into the Jennie Wade House.

"Ready?", Natasha asked Darcy and Clint at the front door. "Mmhmm", Darcy hummed as Clint nodded. Natasha then opened herself to the spirits in the house. "I hear crying... Most definitely from an elderly woman. She's not giving me a name, but I do believe that it was her mother", Natasha said as she stood still with her hands slightly away from her body. "If that's her mother, then where is Jennie?", Clint asked. Natasha slowly turned and moved to the bedroom not far from them. "She's standing by the window", she then said. "Why is she there?", Darcy then asked. Natasha then went over to the window where she saw Jennie. She then looked out the window in a daze.

"She's hopeful. Hopeful that her fiancé will return to her. And... and...", Natasha said as she slowly placed her hands on her abdomen, "Oh god..." "What is it? What's wrong?", Clint asked her. "She was... was... pregnant", Natasha whispered. Darcy and Clint looked at each other before looking back at Natasha. "She's waiting and watching for her fiancé, the father of her child, to return", Natasha said before moving away from the window to go to the kitchen. Clint and Darcy followed behind her.

"She was busy making bread. Suddenly she felt pain and then nothing. Blackness", Natasha said as she touched the table that Jennie supposedly used. "Her mom then showed up and started to cry and scream. The closest Union unit helped move her then to the basement", Natasha said as she walked towards the basement doors. As she climbed down the stairs, Natasha saw what Jennie saw. "She had seen them move her body. She followed them and then mourned for herself and her unborn child", Natasha said. "That messed up", Clint mumbled. "Yeah, it is", Natasha said.

///////

Darcy and Bucky was cuddling up in bed at the hotel that they were staying at. With everything that Natasha had found out about what happened with Jennie Wade, Darcy found herself in a funk.

"You thinking of what Natasha said?", Bucky asked. "Uh-huh", she said. Bucky exhaled through his nose before he kissed the crown of her head. "I just wanted to let you know, if we were even in that situation... I would've stayed with you, with our child", he said. Darcy felt tears gather in her eyes. "Thank you", she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Bucky pulled her closer to him, "Anything for you, doll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu quae memoravimus.


	5. Going Down South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes to two plantations in Louisiana, but only gets activity at one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'evidence' from this chapter will be in the next one. And please remember, this is a story... Some 'evidence' is based off of paranormal investigations and mediums and speculation.

The Avengers team found themselves in the state of Louisiana in midsummer. For those who were from the north were dying (figuratively). And those from the south weren't even breaking a sweat (pun intended). But the whole team was thankful that there was only two cases in this state.

"Even though I feel like I'm melting, this is a very nice place", Bucky said to Darcy as they were setting up equipment. Darcy looked around the property of the Oak Alley Plantation. "I mean, it is. But I don't know... I think that because it has been in so many movies I don't really see the appeal", she said. Bucky smirked over at her. "So I guess we're not getting married here", he said. Darcy laughed as Bucky slapped his neck to kill a mosquito. "Nope", she said.

///////

"Alright everyone, good job tonight. We have hours of evidence, so let's go back to the hotel and rest up. Then we will go over it", Tony said at the end of the investigation.

After going through all the evidence, everyone except Darcy and Jane went to go back to tell the client. Meanwhile, Darcy and Jane started to do research for the next case.

"Well, I'm thinking that the next case will be interesting", Jane murmured as she flipped through pages of a book. "How so, Janey?", Darcy asked as she also flipped through pages. "Well, they really don't have evidence of children. Only the known adults. And Natasha doesn't know how to handle kids", Jane said. "And your point?", Darcy asked looking at Jane. Jane looked up at her as she flung her hair over her shoulder. "You do way better with kids. So I think that she should take a step back and let you investigate", she said. "That's not really my call, Janey", Darcy said to her friend. Jane scrunched her nose, "Yeah, I know." With their conversation over, Darcy and Jane continued their research.

///////

"This is ridiculous!", Natasha seethed. "What's wrong?", Steve asked, looking at her in concern. "You know how they have stories about sightings of children?", she asked. Steve nodded. I'm not picking up anything. And it's pissing me off", she said. Steve started to rub her back to calm her down. "It's alright if you don't get anything with them. There are other ghosts here", Steve calmly said. Natasha nodded and continued on to speak to the spirits.

Meanwhile, Darcy and Jane were looking at the cameras and heard the conversation in between Steve and Natasha. They both looked at each other and laughed about what was happening with Natasha. Clearly what Jane had said a couple of days earlier was coming to light. Suddenly they heard a little girls laugh behind them. They turned in their seats to see the flap of the entrance of the tent move with nobody there.

"Please tell me that you heard and saw that", Darcy said. Jane nodded. Darcy quickly got a hand held camera as Jane got a flashlight and digital recorder. They then left the tent to go see if they could find the source of the laugh. Immediately they were met with the sound of footsteps in the grass and little girls giggling. Jane and Darcy looked at each other wide eyed.

"Jane?", Darcy whispered. "Hello? Who is there?", Jane asked. They didn't hear anything. "Hi... I'm Darcy. And this is Jane. We just want to talk to you. Or maybe you want to play. Can you tell us your names?", Darcy said. They thought that they heard mumbling, but couldn't make out anything. "Thank you!", Jane said. "Tell you what. How about you show us the best hiding spots? Can you do that? Can you hold onto mine and Jane's hands and show us?", Darcy asked. 

Suddenly both Jane and Darcy felt a small cold hand, like a child, hold their free hand. For the next hour and a half, they were led to different hiding spots around the plantation. But what surprised them the most was that they had found trinkets and small journals. Darcy asked if they could take them. They were awed at the response of a 'please' for them to take them. Jane picked up all the stuff that they had found and led them back to base.

After a couple more hours, the whole team packed up and went to the hotel to rest. But what they didn't realize when they went to bed was what evidence was waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu quae memoravimus.


	6. Kids Know Everything, Even Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes over the evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know the evidence that I'm writing does not exist. Also, I couldn't find any written evidence of children and the known ghost stories at Oak Alley Plantation. So please do remember that this is a story, not based on fact.
> 
> And in the next couple of chapters, we will be getting into some interesting stuff with Darcy.

The next morning Jane, Darcy, Sam and Clint went over all the evidence. They had gotten through half of it before they finally got anything. And unfortunately Clint had to be the one to bring it to light.

"Aaaaahhhh!", Clint yelled as he ripped his headphones off of his ears and immediately took out his hearing aids. Everyone else stopped what they were doing to see if he was okay. 'Clint, are you ok? What happened?', Sam signed to Clint. After rubbing his ears he signed, 'I'm fine. But there's this screech that interfered with my hearing aids.' Sam gave him a thumbs up and then turned to Jane and Darcy. "Let's see and hear what affected Clint", he said. Both women nodded and watched what Clint was watching.

Sam, Jane and Darcy all watched as Steve and Natasha were doing an investigation. Natasha was constantly trying to ask questions, but wasn't getting anything. But when Steve asked a question, he got a tap. Well that pissed Natasha and lashed out at the spirit. Suddenly they all hear the screech. But apparently only Darcy noticed that something was being said after the screech and then went to start cleaning up the audio.

"Oh. My. God. Guys... You need to hear this", Darcy said to Sam, Jane and Clint who put back in his hearing aids. As everyone paid attention to the audio, Darcy played it for them. "Oh, sure! Respond to the big military man, but not the woman who can talk to you! Never a woman!", Natasha taunted. The screech immediately happened, but was muted for them to hear what was said next. "Fuck off, bitch!", a female voice said, "He's mine!" They all looked at each other. Apparently a female spirit didn't like Natasha.

"I'm honestly not surprised that the spirit doesn't like Natasha", Jane said. Clint and Sam said in unison, "No comment." Darcy just shook her head, After after that, the only evidence that they got was from Jane's and Darcy's investigation.

///////

"Ok, what do you have for us?", Steve asked as they were all sitting at a conference table in a room at the hotel. "Well... I think that it is going to be interesting", Jane started to say. "But myself and others believe that someone might not be happy", she finished. They showed Steve's and Natasha's evidence and to say that Natasha wasn't happy was an understatement. "That fucking asshole", she seethed, "I was nice and everything." Everyone looked at each other and didn't say anything.

"Anyway, we actually got a lot of evidence with Jane and Darcy", Sam said to cut the tension. "Jane and Darcy? But they weren't assigned to go anywhere", Natasha said spitefully. "True, but if you look at the evidence then you would see why we went off and our own investigation", Jane said as she stuck her chin out. "Well, let's see it", Tony said excitingly. Clint started to play the video and make sure that they could hear everything.

"Can you hold onto mine and Jane's hands and show us?", Darcy asked. "Okay... I can show you", a small female child said. Everyone's eyes widened. They continued to watch as Jane and Darcy were led around the plantation. "Is this your journal?", Darcy asked as she knelt on the floor. "Yes, it is mine", another small female voice said. They continued to watch until the very end of the investigation. "Jane and I have to go now. But we had so much fun with you. Maybe we can come back. Otherwise, goodbye", Darcy said. "Bye!", the two children voices said.

"Darcy and I went through the journals and you're not going to believe this", Jane said before she opened a file with a picture of a journal entry.

_I do not know why, but I feel like Chloe is up to no good. I know that she and father are close. We actually hear them, but do not say anything in fear of being punished. Anyway, like I said. I think she is going to do something._

_I tried to tell mother and father. However, they just waved me away. Saying that I was a child and I did not know what I was talking about. Well, if I am right. I really hope that I get an apology from both mother and father._

"That's messed up", Rhodey said. "Yeah, it is", Happy agreed. "Wow. Wow... I've got to say that all this evidence is awesome guys. I love it", Tony said. Everyone nodded, except Natasha. "And with this case over with, we can move onto the next one", Steve said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu quae memoravimus.


	7. Am I Going Crazy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes to Trans-Allegheny and Waverly Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so for evidence in this chapter I had to make stuff up for Trans-Allegheny. But I did use some actual known EVP's for Waverly.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry that I am not able to do the usual updating every single day. With me trying to find a better job and pre-martial counseling, things are a bit cramped time wise.

"Dude... This sucks", Clint said to Bucky. "I'm right there with you, brother", Bucky said as they were looking at the Trans-Allegheny Lunatic Asylum. "I mean, think about it. If we were Civil War veterans with what we were diagnosed after being discharged, we would've been sent here", Clint continued to say. "Yeah, unfortunately", Bucky agreed, "Well... Let's get this over with." Both of them then went to go join everyone at base.

"Ok, everyone. Considering how large this place is, we will be investigating in pairs. So I put pieces of paper in a cup with half of the team on them. And that is Natasha, Darcy, Jane, Happy and Rhodey. I will be at base looking over the monitors. With that said, gentlemen chose your partner", Tony said.

Steve went first and got Rhodey. Bucky then went and got Jane. Sam got Natasha. Thor got Darcy. And Clint got Happy. Once the pairs got their equipment, they then spread throughout the property.

"I'm getting a really weird feeling about this place, Steve. And I'm not just talking about what it use to be", Rhodey said. "Trust me, I get it. I can't really pinpoint it, but I kinda feel like we're being followed", Steve said. Rhodey looked over at Steve. "Don't be saying that man. Seriously, my nerves are already so high", Rhodey said as he nervously looked around. As soon as Rhodey stopped talking, they heard footsteps running away from them. Steve motioned for Rhodey to follow him. Rhodey shook his head and reluctantly followed.

"Just think of what they did to people here, man", Happy whispered. "I try not to", Clint murmured. Happy stopped walking and looked over to Clint, who looked a little gray. "Hey, man. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that", he said. Clint waved him off, "It's alright, man. Let's just get this shit done." Happy nodded and continued to walk.

"Thor... Are you seeing what I'm seeing?", Darcy asked. "Yes, I see it, Darcy", Thor said looking down the hall at the tall black shadow. Suddenly the shadow rushed towards them. "Run!", Darcy yelled. Thor immediately tossed Darcy over his shoulder and sprinted down the hall as Darcy continued to film the experience.

"Did you hear something?", Sam asked Natasha. She just shrugged, "Could be anything." Sam shook his head and continued to film as Natasha tried to contact the spirits. "There's a nurse. And she keeps repeating herself... 'I tried to do my best. I tried to do my best.' She came here to help. But it was a lost cause. It was too corrupt and she didn't matter", Natasha said. Sam raised an eyebrow at what she was saying. "She tried to be there for her patients at the end. They appreciated it", she finished before walking down the hall with Sam following.

////////

"I'm really impressed with what we found. I mean sure, some of it was really scary", Tony said. Bucky pulled Darcy closer to him, especially after that video evidence of her being chased. "Let's hope that we get just as much evidence at Waverly Hills", Tony then said. Clint and Bucky looked at each other and gave each other a look of 'oh hell'. "Sounds good. Let's get going", Steve said.

With that, everyone stood up from their seats and started to pack up the two vans and truck. Once everybody was ready to go, they headed for Louisville, Kentucky.

///////

Everyone except Steve, Thor, Tony and Natasha was looking at the Waverly Hills with either a look of intimidation or fear. Even with it being during the day, the building looked very menacing. Tony had Steve, Natasha and Darcy go with him as everyone else got everything ready.

"With everything good to go, we are going to do the same thing as at Trans-Allegheny. However, Happy is staying at base this time. So Steve, Bucky, Sam, Thor and Clint pick your partner", Tony said. The guys nodded before proceeding. Steve paired up with Tony. Bucky happily paired up with Darcy. Sam got paired up with Jane. Thor paired with Natasha. And Clint paired up with Rhodey.

"Are you able to get anything?", Thor asked Natasha. "Oh yeah. I'm getting a lot of 'get outs'. Well that's not nice. Why am I always the one getting the negative attention?", Natasha said. "Because you're the only one who can talk to the spirits", he said. "I get that. But I don't need to be constantly called a 'bitch'", she complained. "It's because you are one", Thor murmured so she wouldn't her him.

"This is Bucky and Darcy. We are entering where they kept the children", Bucky said. "I get that the parents were sick and couldn't take care of their children. But even so, the treatment that they had to go through at such a young age", Darcy said. Bucky softly smiled at her, "I absolutely love hoe your 'mom' instincts come out during these types of investigations. It just confirms that you're going to make such a great mom." Darcy blushed and was about to say something when they heard 'mommy'. They looked at each other and nodded before continuing their investigation.

"Man, this is really creepy", Rhodey said to Clint. "You ain't kidding", Clint said as both men looked down the 'chute'. For a few minutes they asked questions, but didn't get anything. They were about to leave when they heard 'help me'. "Tell me you heard that", Rhodey said. "Uh yep", Clint replied. Waiting a little bit longer, they didn't get anything. As they turned to leave, 'why aren't you helping me?'. Rhodey and Clint looked at each other before looking down the 'chute'. "Because you dead", Rhodey said before he and Clint ran out of there.

After a long hard night of investigating, everyone was ready to call it quits. What was even better was that they didn't have another case lined up. So they were all able to go back home and rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu quae memoravimus.


	8. I Gotta Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a call from a new client. A call that will change everything for everybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, apparently there is some confusion about what position our team is in. So hears what I am thinking.  
> Steve Rogers-Investigator/Host  
> Natasha Romanov-Medium/Host  
> Bucky Barnes-Cameraman  
> Darcy Lewis-Researcher  
> Sam Wilson-Cameraman  
> Clint Barton-Cameraman  
> Jane Foster-Tech Director/Researcher  
> Thor-Cameraman/Misc. Crew  
> Rhodey-Cameraman/ Misc. Crew  
> Happy-Misc. Crew  
> Tony-Director/Producer
> 
> Also, short chapter.

Ringing. That's all Tony heard. Constantly ringing. Rolling onto his back, he reached for his cell phone. But it wasn't his phone that was ringing. Realizing that it was the phone for the show, Tony rushed to answer it.

"Hello? This is Tony Stark for The Avengers", he said. "Uh-huh... Yes... Of course... Absolutely! We would be more than happy tp help you... Three days? We can do that... Uh-huh... It's no problem. We will see you in three days. Have a nice day!", Tony said before hanging up. "Yes!", Tony said as he pumped his arms. He immediately called everyone and set up a meeting.

///////

"I'm going to take a guess and say that we have a case coming up", Steve said once everyone sat down. "Yes! But... This is really awesome. And I want to tell you who, but I promised the client that it would be a surprise. So I can't tell you", Tony said. That got everyone's attention. "Well, what can you tell us?", Rhodey asked. Tony composed himself before he started to talk about the case.

"So the client lives in the outskirts of Washington D.C.. Apparently the home has been in the family for generations and is said to be haunted since the Civil War. The haunting has really affected one particular family member that he hasn't seen in ten years. So he wants us to come in and get rid of this ghost", Tony said. Everyone either immediately nodded or contemplated before nodding. "Oh! And he wants us there in three days", Tony then said. Steve nodded, "Sounds good. Everyone get packed up and we'll get going in a couple of days."

Everyone then got up and left to get ready for the next case. But for some odd reason, Darcy got a weird feeling. Sure the story of the client sounded familiar. Plus there were a lot of older properties near D.C.. So she put feeling into the back of her mind and got ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu quae memoravimus.


	9. Mr. Pierce And His Granddaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meets their newest client. Darcy freaks out and Bucky meets her family.

The drive from New York to Washington D.C. was a peaceful one. As they got closer to the clients home, Darcy couldn't help bur notice and recognize the area that they were in. However, when she looked in front of the van in front of them, Darcy started to panic. If this was the client, she couldn't be here.

"Bucky, let me out. Bucky, let me out!", Darcy started to say. Bucky looked at her with a confused look. "What? Why? We're almost there", he said to her. Jane, Thor and Clint were starting to pay attention to their little drama. "Bucky, let me out! Now!", Darcy demanded. "No. We are almost there. Just wait", Bucky said. But nobody anticipated what Darcy did next. She grabbed her purse and opened her door. Bucky slammed on the brakes, causing the truck behind them to also slam on their brakes, and stopped about ten feet from entering the property. Darcy proceeded to get out of the van and walked off without saying a word.

"What the hell? Why is Darcy leaving like that?", Jane asked. Bucky shook his head, "I have no clue." He continued to drive onto the property and parked behind the other van. Bucky looked to where Darcy went as he got out. Everyone else looked confused as they got out of the vehicles.

"What's going on? Where's Darcy?", Tony asked. "Don't really know. Darcy started to freak out right before we got here and actually tried to get out of the van while it was still moving", Bucky said. Tony looked to where Darcy went off. "Ok. Well, let's go do the interview and then figure out what's up with Darce", Tony said. Bucky nodded and followed Tony to go get things ready.

Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint and Sam went to go talk to the client. As soon as they rang the doorbell, a man of Hispanic descent answered the door. He introduced himself as Jasper Sitwell, the butler. He then showed the group to the client's study. As they entered, a gentleman in his seventies rose from his seat and extended his hand to shake.

"Gentlemen, miss, welcome. My name is Alexander Pierce. And welcome to my ancestral home", Pierce said. "Thank you for having us", Steve said as he shook Pierce's hand, "I'm Steve Rogers. And this is Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, Tony Stark and this lovely woman is Natasha Romanov." Pierce raised an eyebrow at Natasha. "Natasha Alianovna Romanov?", Pierce inquired. "Yes, that is me", Natasha said proudly, "You've heard of me, obviously." Pierce huffed at her, "I am very aware of your family and their situation." That seemed to shut her up and look at him with wide eyes.

"Well, I hate to say this, but unfortunately we have to do things differently this time. Our researcher had a weird meltdown and couldn't join us", Tony said. "That's absolutely fine. I get it. This house can make people freak out", Pierce said. "No offense, sir. But it's not easy to scare Darcy", Clint said. Pierce scrunched his eyebrows, "Darcy?" The guys nodded. "Yeah, Darcy Lewis is her name", Sam said. Immediately Pierce paled and started to freak out.

"No... no... she's not suppose to be here. At least not yet", Pierce mumbled. "Mr. Pierce?", Steve said. Pierce looked at them. "I'm sorry, but I will not be able to do the interview. However my butler, Sitwell, will do it. Thank you", Pierce said before rushing out of the study and leaving the team confused.

///////

Meanwhile, Darcy had gone to the local diner that had been around forever. She had been picking at her hamburger and fries, just contemplating everything that had brought her back. As she dipped a fry into her chocolate milkshake, Darcy was unaware of the man standing next to her.

"You still eat your fries like that", he said. Snapping out of her thoughts, Darcy looked at the elderly man standing next to her. "Pop pop?", Darcy said to Alexander Pierce. "Hello, sweet pea", he said as he sat next to her. Darcy immediately hugged him with the best of her ability in the booth. Pierce tightly held her close to him. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before pulling away from each other.

"How are you here?", Pierce asked. Darcy looked unsure for a moment, "I guess that I should probably start from the beginning." Darcy explained what happened school wise and how she met Jane. "One night we went to a party because she met this guy named 'Thor'. They're dating now. He then introduced us to Steve, Bucky, Sam and Clint. They all served and while Bucky and Clint receives medical discharges, Steve and Sam were able to get honorable discharges. After hanging out with them for awhile, we met Tony, Rhodey and Happy", she said. Pierce raised an eyebrow at her, "Some interesting names for your friends." Darcy smiled, "They're just nicknames. Anyway, we all realized that we all had an interest in the paranormal and decided to start doing it for fun. But soon it became an actual job." Pierce looked thoughtful.

"So how does Miss Romanov get involved with this? Besides the fact that she is a medium", Pierce said. Darcy sneered at the mention of Natasha. "Yeah... Steve met her one day and shortly after that they started dating. We've been stuck with her ever since. But yeah... She's very diva and can be a bitch. Pardon the language", she said. Pierce chuckled, "So the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Darcy thought about it and remembered what he was talking about. "Oh yeah, definitely", she said. They continued to talk for a couple of minutes until someone came and sat down across from them. The man looked familiar to Pierce, but Darcy was smiling at him.

"You ok, baby?", Bucky asked. Darcy reached across the table for him to hold her hand, which he gladly did. "Yeah, I am. Let me introduce you to my Pop pop. Pop pop, this is Bucky. Bucky this is my Pop pop", she said. Bucky extended his hand to shake Pierce's hand. "James Buchanan Barnes, sir. Everybody calls me 'Bucky'. It is a pleasure to meet you", Bucky said. Pierce shook his hand, "Alexander Pierce. And how are you so close to my granddaughter?" Bucky smiled softly at Darcy, "We've been dating for about two years, sir." Pierce nodded and looked over at Darcy.

"I'm guessing that you met at college or at least a college party", Pierce said. Darcy blushed before answering, "Yeah, we did. But not the way you think." Pierce raised an eyebrow at her. "If I may, sir. When I met Darcy, I wasn't in the best place. I had been out of rehab for five months when I met her. I was just sitting in the corner at a party, not wanting to socialize. I noticed that she kinda didn't want to be there either, so I motioned for her to join me. We exchanged names and did the usual small talk. After that we started to hang out. She's seen me at my best and at my worst. Darcy has really been a blessing, sir", Bucky said. Pierce nodded.

"She said that you served", Pierce said. "Yes, sir. Steve, Sam, Clint and myself were apart of the 107th", Bucky said. "The Howling Commandos", Pierce then said, "I heard about the ambush on the news." Bucky nodded, "Yeah. I was driving our vehicle and the rocket exploded by my door. Flames engulfed my entire left arm, hand and part of my shoulder. Clint was sitting behind me and the sound exploded his eardrums. Steve and Sam were on the other side of the Humvee." Pierce looked at Darcy and then back at Bucky.

"I imagine that your recovery was hard", he said. Bucky nodded again. "It was. Clint was able to get hearing aids. My burns healed. I can somewhat feel throughout that limb. But if anything, Darcy really helped with it", Bucky said. Pierce looked at her, "How so?" Bucky took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a very big and detailed tattoo. It looked like an arm made of metal plates with a star at the top of his arm. "When I had finished going to a therapist, Darcy thought that it would be a cool reminder that I'm stronger because of what I went through. Sure I still occasionally suffer from PTSD, but the tattoo reminds me that it will be alright", Bucky said.

Pierce just smiled and nodded. They continued to stay at the diner until Pierce decided to take them to the hotel that they were going to stay at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu quae memoravimus.


	10. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's thoughts and possible background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now normally I don't hate Natasha. I just don't like her meddling. But for the sake of the story, she somewhat has to be kind of unlikeable here. It will all make sense later, I promise.

She really didn't get why people were freaking out. First it had to do with Darcy suddenly leaving. Natasha could care less about the little cretin. Then when they entered the home, she couldn't sense anything. Sure she usually stayed closed before an investigation, but she could sense if it was haunted or not. So the fact that she didn't sense any spirits, Natasha was internally rolling her eyes because she was believing that they lied about it being haunted.

However, the only thing that bugged Natasha was Mr. Pierce. Sure her family had been involved in some scandals. Some from over a hundred years ago. But she was hoping that he wouldn't bring anything up.

After Sitwell had shown them around, Natasha noticed Bucky leaving the property. She guessed that he went off to go find Darcy as everyone else got ready for the investigation. Natasha just hoped that they could get this stupid case over with.

"Hey, are you ok?", Steve asked. Natasha turned to look at him with a blank look. "Yeah, I'm fine", she said dismissively. "You sure? Because you looked freaked out when Pierce mentioned your family", Steve said. Natasha released a deep sigh before speaking, "It's nothing. It's really none of your concern." Steve raised an eyebrow at her, "Really?! Cause as your boyfriend, I figured whatever concerned you, concerned me." Natasha raised an eyebrow as well, "Steve, you might be my boyfriend. But you are not my Captain. Just let it go." Steve was about to say something, but Natasha walked off.

///////

Bucky and Pierce had finally returned after taking Darcy to the hotel that the team was staying at, curtesy of Pierce. They joined everybody at base. Bucky got ready to go do an investigation as Pierce went to go sit next to Tony and Happy.

"So, Mr. Pierce. I have a couple of questions for you", Tony said as he turned in his seat to face Pierce. "Yes?", he said. "First, Sitwell said that the attic door wasn't to be opened or can't be opened. Why is that?", Tony asked. "Because that is where the spirit resides. Sure, he can go about the property. But he doesn't allow anyone in there. Well... except my granddaughter", he answered. Tony nodded his head.

"Second question. What do you have against Natasha?", Tony then asked, Pierce looked at Tony directly in his eye. "She will most likely never tell you freely about her family. And it is not my place to tell you. However, I will say this. Watch your back, Mr. Stark. Watch your back and really look into your team members", Pierce said before looking back at the monitors.

///////

'What a total waste of time', Natasha thought. They hadn't found anything. No EVP's, no sounds, no shadows and no spirits. There was supposedly an evil spirit there, nothing. But Natasha didn't voice her disappointment. Especially since she didn't think that it was haunted to begin with. So all she did was help put equipment away and head for the hotel for a good nights sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu quae memoravimus.


	11. Darcy's Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Darcy's experiences with the paranormal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is flashback.

The next morning, the whole team, Mr. Pierce and Sitwell were sitting in a conference room at the hotel. They had gone through all the evidence to find nothing. Both Pierce and Sitwell knew that they would probably not find anything, but they still had to try.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Pierce. But we just didn't find anything", Steve said. "It's alright. I knew that there was a fifty - fifty chance of getting anything", Pierce said. "Is there anyway that we can try to possibly bring out the spirit? Provoke it?", Tony asked. "Didn't you say something about your granddaughter having experiences with the spirit? Can't we bring her in?", Natasha then asked.

The entire room was eerily quiet after that as Pierce didn't say anything. He first looked at Sitwell, who shook his head 'no', then continued to look about the group. Pierce quickly looked at Darcy and Bucky. Darcy was looking down at her lap, but lifted her eyes to look at him and did a small shrug. Meanwhile, Bucky kissed her temple to give her strength.

"All I can say is that it is not up to me. I personally don't want her to get involved. However, it is her decision", Pierce said. Tony clapped his hands, "Fantastic! How do we get in contact with her?" Pierce sighed before looking over at Darcy, "Sweet pea?" Darcy looked around the room to see a bunch of confused looks. "Before we go back there. I need to tell you why it's dangerous for me to go back", she said.

///////

_When Darcy was five years old, she made a new friend in her granfathers attic. When she first entered the attic, her new friend bowed and introduced himself as Brock Rumlow. He was tall, athletic with black hair and had olive tan skin. He dressed to something similar to what they wore during the Civil War. His pants, vest and knee high boots were black as his dress shirt was white. And whenever she visited him, he always wore the same thing. But she didn't think anything of it._

_The people who did think about it was Darcy's parents, grandfather and his butler. When she had described what he looked like, her grandfather was alarmed. And when she told them where her new friend was, they knew that she couldn't go back there. However, throughout the years, Darcy would continue to go up to the attic to see her friend._

_That was until her parents told her that she would never come back to her grandfathers house. Being upset at the news, Darcy went and told her friend. Well, he was equally upset. He couldn't have 'his princess' leave him. So he came up with a plan and put it into action._

_So at the age of ten, Darcy went to go live with her grandfather after her parents mysteriously died. Sure, she was saddened and heartbroken. But she was thankful for her grandfather and her friend. And over time, Darcy got over the death of her parents._

_For years, Darcy would visit her friend in the attic. She went to him for advice, to talk or just to hang out. Darcy truly felt like she could trust Brock, even though no one else saw him. That was until her sixteenth birthday._

_"You look beautiful, princess", Brock said as Darcy was showing him her newest knee length dress. "Thank you, Brock", she said as she blushed. Brock then held a hand out at her. "Come here, princess. I have something to give you on this very special day", he said. She took a couple steps forward before placing her hand in the cold spot where his hand was. Brock guided her towards him and placed a finger under her chin for her to look at him. Once she did, Brock's honey eyes looked deeply into her hazel ones._

_"Allow me to give it to you, my princess. My birthday gift to you", he whispered. Darcy slightly nodded, "Please", she whispered back. Brock lowered his head to lightly press his lips against hers. However, Darcy soon lost any attention as she felt herself get lost in Brock's soft touches. She found herself on cloud nine, that was until Brock laid her down on a couch. Blinking up at him, Darcy saw that he was unbuttoning his pants. She furrowed her eyebrows and was about to say something when he lifted her dress._

_"Brock? What are you doing?", she inquired. "Shhh... It will be alright, princess. It will only hurt for a little bit", he said as he removed her panties. Right then, Darcy realized what her birthday gift was and started to freak out. "No! Brock, I don't want this!", Darcy started to cry, But Brock pushed her down and continued to undress her._

_Darcy was about to scream, but Brock shoved her panties into her mouth. He then pushed himself into her folds and groaned at the feeling. Laying completely frozen for a few seconds, Darcy's mind kicked into gear. She tried to push Brock off of her, but because he was a ghost, her hands were going through him. Brock continued to have his way with Darcy for about half an hour._

_"Oh my princess. That was fantastic. You were really phenomenal", Brock said. All that Darcy could do was shrink into herself. Bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs, Darcy was thinking how it got to this. "Why? Why would you do that, Brock?", she asked. Brock then cupped her face with his hands. "Because you are mine, princess. You are of age for us to be together. Forever", he said lovingly. Darcy just nodded before standing up and heading for the attic door._

_"Where do you think you're going. princess?", Brock demanded as he grabbed her wrist. Darcy looked at him with wide eyes. "I just need to go to the bathroom. May I please go? I promise to immediately come back when I'm done", she answered. Brock looked at her with a soft look, "Very well, my princess. I shall wait for you." Darcy pressed her lips together and nodded before leaving._

_As she went down the stairs, Darcy was trying her hardest not to run. Completely bypassing the bathroom, she continued down the stairs and went to her grandfathers study. There she told him everything that had just happened. Pierce told her to wait in the car as he went and packed a bag for her. Once he was done, Pierce took her to a hotel for her to stay at as they figured things out._

///////

"Ten years later, Darcy is finally home. However, even though you didn't get any evidence, the spirit has become restless and wants her back", Pierce said. "That isn't going to happen", Bucky said as pulled Darcy closer to him. Steve nodded before speaking, "We will try our utmost to help you get rid of this spirit. This Rumlow. That way, Darcy can finally go home." Everyone else except Natasha and Darcy nodded in agreement. All that Natasha did was raise an eyebrow at Darcy because she wasn't sure if her story was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu quae memoravimus.
> 
> Also yes, Brock had a hand in killing Darcy's parents. The details will be revealed in the next chapter. Also, it's a weird chapter because ghost Brock rapes Darcy and yeah....


	12. Brock Is Watching

She was so close. So close and would've returned into his arms. That's where she belonged. She knew this. But for the life of him (ha!), Brock didn't get why Darcy was having such a hard time excepting it.

Brock had seen the whole debacle from the center attic window. He only needed her to simply step onto the property and he could pull her to the attic. But she had pulled that ridiculous stunt and the vehicle had stopped before it could enter the property line. Brock had felt himself become breathless at how beautiful she had become. And as she purposely walked away, he promised that he would do whatever it took to get her onto the property.

It wouldn't be that hard. He had done it before by loosening the brake cable from her parents vehicle. Then of course Darcy came and cried on his shoulder. Telling him how they had driven off of a bridge and drowned. And that resulted in Darcy living with her grandfather.

He would have no problem getting rid of the people that they brought to get rid of him. Sure, a few of them might have been soldiers, but he also fought. And besides... Accidents happen all the time. There was only one issue that Brock had. And that was Romanov.

Brock had no idea why he had to be cursed by always dealing with Romanov's. His only luck was that she didn't see and detect him. If anything, he would use that to his advantage to get rid of her or at have her help bring him Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu quae memoravimus.


	13. The Hunt Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes back to investigate, but unfortunately someone gets hurt.

With a plan made up, Bucky and Darcy stayed at the hotel as everyone else went back to the property. Bucky had his arms wrapped around her as they watched everyone leave from their hotel window. Darcy said a silent prayer for them as she felt like something was going to happen.

As the team arrived back at the property, the air was full of tension after what they had found out what happened to Darcy. Once they had set up base, the team was put into groups before investigating. After saying a small speech, Tony sent the team off to go find Rumlow.

"This is Steve, entering the home. I am here with Natasha, Sam and Happy. After having a conversation with Darcy and Pierce, we are back", Steve said into a recorder as they entered the house. "I'm not getting a reading or sense of the spirit. Again", Natasha said as she looked around. Steve, Sam and Happy looked at each other, but didn't comment. They continued to walk along the ground floor to find anything, completely unaware of the pair of eyes following them before going to another part of the property.

///////

Jane, Thor, Clint and Rhodey were walking through the gardens. They were hoping that they could entice Rumlow to show himself out there. However, they were unaware of what Rumlow had in store for them.

"This is Jane with the guys. We are walking in the gardens, hoping that Rumlow will reveal himself to us", Jane said into a recorder. Rhodey panned his camera to show that no one else was around, but noted that there was a stump for chopping wood and an axe about twenty feet away. "Now I normally don't feel anything during investigations. However, I feel like something bad is about to happen", Thor said. Clint and Rhodey both nodded in agreement.

"Why are you so obsessed with Darcy? Why haven't you passed on? You're only hurting her, can't you see that?", Jane asked as she started the investigation. Clint panned into Jane as she asked her questions. But as he did that, he got a whistling sound in his hearing aid. As he went to smack his hearing aid, Thor caught a glimpse of metal flying towards Jane. "Jane!", Thor cried as he pushed her out of the way. He quickly moved his head to dodge the axe that was flying towards his head. Unfortunately the axe cut his upper cheek, eye and eyebrow.

"Thor! Oh my god, Thor!", Jane cried as she saw what happened to Thor. Clint and Rhodey immediately went to Thor as soon as he hit the ground. "Shit, shit, shit!", Rhodey mumbled as Clint ripped part of his shirt to put over Thor's eye to stop the bleeding. "Jane, Jane!", Rhodey yelled at her to get her attention. As soon as Jane looked over at him, Rhodey continued to talk. "I need you to radio everybody else, right now. We are going to take Thor to one of the vans and go to the hospital. Do you understand?", he said. Jane numbly nodded as she grabbed her radio.

As soon as Rhodey, Clint and Thor got to the van, the rest of the team was running up to them. They quickly got Thor situated and then pointed out who would go with him. Once the van left the property, Steve and Tony looked at each other realizing that this case is a completely different level that they were use to. They could only hope that Thor would be okay and that they could stop Rumlow.

"One down... Ten to go", Rumlow said from his view as he watched the van leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu quae memoravimus.


	14. The Team Rethinks Some Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony uncovers the truth behind the haunting and some other controversial stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda Maximoff is mentioned and pictured. But that's it.
> 
> Also, the mention of the assassinations in this story did actually happen. However, I'm not saying how contributing factors lead to their assassinations. It's just a made up story that has a family filled with mediums. I'm sure that you can fill in the rest for your own enjoyment.

Everyone was waiting in the waiting room at the hospital. Thor had gotten out of surgery and the doctor would allow Jane to join him in his room in an hour. With the news that Thor had lost his right eye, everyone was really realizing how dangerous this case was.

"Alright... I think that we need to go back to the hotel and get some rest. In the morning we can rethink on this case", Steve said. Rhodey looked at him incredulously, "Are you serious? Dude! Thor just lost his eye due to a flying axe that was coming for Jane!" Steve walked over to him and placed a hand onto Rhodey's shoulder. "I know. This is why I am suggesting that we go rest before we deal with this case with high emotions", Steve calmly said. Rhodey looked at him for a minute before nodding. After that, everyone but Tony and Jane left.

"Hey", Tony murmured as he knelt in front of Jane. "I want you to stay here with Thor or at the hotel. And before you protest, Don't worry about any research or your equipment. I will help Darcy out. Okay?", he continued to say. Jane sniffed before nodding, "Thank you, Tony." Tony gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead before he got up and left.

Tony honestly hated what had happened to Thor. Yes, he was wary about what might happen next. However, Tony knew he had to get his hands dirty so to speak and really dig deep for some clues that might help with this case. He just hoped that he could find it before someone else got hurt. 

///////

The next time that the team met, they all had glassy looks on their faces. Well except for Tony, who looked like he knew something that they didn't, and Natasha.

"Well, I can agree that this seems hopeless and we should just forget about this case. But we can't", Steve said looking around in a weird daze. Everyone numbly nodded, except for Natasha and Tony. "And why not? Look what happened to Thor. Do you want something else like that to happen to someone else? For what? A - a TapaKaH", Natasha said. Bucky sneered at her, "Take that back, Natalia. Take it back or else." Steve stood up and raised his hands to calm them down, "Enough guys. This doesn't resolve anything. And yes, Tasha. We absolutely have to finish this case." Natasha crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"I totally agree with Steve on this. We need to finish this case. Now I did some research on the property. And I did find something interesting and looked into it", Tony said as he looked around the room. "And it involves one of us, or at least their ancestors", he continued to say. No one said anything, but waited for Tony to show what he found. And he was very aware of a certain redhead glaring daggers at him.

"I would like to introduce, or at least properly, Mr. Brock Rumlow from New York", Tony said as he put a picture up on the projector. The picture showed a portrait of Rumlow dressed to the nines while sitting regally on a mare. "He comes from a very prominent family with lots and lots of money. So much money, that they could afford their own personal medium. And with that let me introduce Miss Wanda Maximoff Romanov", he then said as he then put the mediums portrait up. She was dressed in a deep red Victorian dress. Her red hair, which was less vibrant than Natasha's, flowed down her shoulders in waves and curls. And what made it obvious that she was a medium was the table next to her had a crystal ball and tarot cards.

As soon as the shock of Natasha's family member was mentioned, everyone looked at her. She tried to not look at them, but look at her nails. Natasha then tried to scooch down her chair to try and hide. But since Natasha couldn't escape their scrutiny, she lashed out.

"What?!" She's a distant relative. I have no connection with her or any other relative", she said. Tony raised a finger, "Interesting that you say that. Because the Romanov family has been involved in a few well known assassinations. Abraham Lincoln, Archduke Franz Ferdinand and Duchess Sophie, The Roya; Romanov's and John F. Kennedy. They were all linked to a Romanov medium. Coincidence, I think not." The team looked at Natasha in disbelief. "I didn't do it! Any of it!", Natasha said defensively.

"Can we please get back to what this has to do with Rumlow?", Bucky asked with his arm wrapped around Darcy. "Right, right. So anyway, Rumlow was visiting a friend here in D.C.. He brought his medium with him. And well his friend, Robert Goodwin Pierce, invited him to a party. About halfway through, Rumlow laid his eyes onto a Miss Darcilyn Marybella Pierce. She was Robert's sister", Tony said as he brought up a picture of the siblings. "Holy shit!", Clint and Sam said in unison. "Holy fuck!", Darcy said aloud. The picture was a portrait of Robert standing behind a sitting Darcilyn. But what was shocking was that Robert could pass as Steve and Darcilyn was a dead ringer of Darcy, or the other way around.

"Yeeaahh... It's very, very... yeah", Tony continued to say, "So anyway, Rumlow tried to pursue Darcilyn. However, both Robert and Darcilyn agreed that Rumlow would not be a suitable husband. When Rumlow found out that he was not going to be considered, he got his medium involved. And well, apparently he didn't treat her well. So she placed a 'curse' on him to forever be stuck on that property and not have Darcilyn. After Romanov did her thing, Rumlow got into a fight with Robert that resulted in Rumlow dying. And he had been here ever since." Tony then looked at everyone for their reaction. Finally Steve nodded and stood up.

"Then let's go find out how to break the 'curse' for Rumlow's spirit to leave", he said with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu quae memoravimus.
> 
> TapaKaH = cockroach


	15. Steve, Sam And Darcy Go See Grandma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy meets Sam's grandmother. And she has words for a couple of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about getting this out later than I wanted to.
> 
> Also, Sam's grandmother's property is based off of the Martha Washington House. It's very beautiful, but then again I just love the look of brick.

Darcy found herself in one of the vans with Steve and Sam. She originally wasn't going to go with them, but Bucky, Tony and Steve all thought that she should go for her safety and to get answers. Darcy really didn't know what answers that they were talking about, but if Bucky wanted her to go she would go. So she looked out the window as they entered Fredericksburg in Virginia. Five minutes later, Sam pulled up to a beautiful brick Colonial house with several small brick houses around it.

"Welcome to my Mema's house. My grandfather, Pops, bought the house and property as a wedding gift to my Mema. They rent out the other houses to newly weds and small families. Now I don't want to freak you out, Darce. But my Mema does have abilities, better than Natasha in my opinion. So just to warn you she can be very blunt, but her intentions are good. Okay?", Sam said as he looked at Darcy in the rearview mirror. Darcy looked back at him and nodded, "Okay."

All three of them got out of the van and walked up the white stone path to the front door. Sam rang the doorbell and rocked on his feet as they waited for the front door to open. Meanwhile Darcy looked at the beautiful rows of rosebushes throughout the front yard. She wondered if there was more on the property. Suddenly the front door opened to show an elderly woman with salt and pepper hair. She was a tad bit taller than Darcy, but she most definitely had a homey feel to her.

"Sammy? Is that you?", the woman asked. Sam gave her a mega-watt smile, "Yeah, Mema. It's me." The woman squealed as she went to go hug her grandson. "It's so good to see you", she said when she pulled back and then saw Steve. "Stevie? You're here too?", she then asked. "Yes, ma'am", Steve said blushing. "Oh, don't you 'ma'am' me. You know to call me 'Mema'. Now come give me some sugar, sugar", Mema said. Steve gave her a beaming smile and gave her a kiss on the cheek before hugging her. After they pulled back from each other, Mema looked over at Darcy and froze.

"Oh... My dear child. I am so, so sorry", Mema said as she stepped up to Darcy. "But don't you worry now, child. Mema is here and will be more than happy to help you with that goddamn son of a bitch. Okay?", Mema continued to say. Darcy nodded. "Mema! Language!", Sam chastised. "Oh hush! I know that you've said worse. Now come on in and get comfortable", Mema said as she ushered them in.

Mema Wilson led them into the living room to sit down and relax as she went into the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a large pitcher of sweet tea, a plate of finger sandwiches and a tray of cookies. After everyone had their fill, Mema got ready to speak some hard truths to them.

"Now... I have to say some things that will not make some people happy. However, it needs to be done", Mema said as she looked at her guests. "Steve, sweetie... What on god's green earth do you see in that Romanov girl?!", she said looking directly into his eyes. "Thank god someone finally said something", Sam murmured. Darcy nodded in agreement. Steve gave them a look and raised his hands as to say ' what the hell'. "I know that Natasha can come off as impersonal or cold. But she can also be considerate and caring", he said to everyone. Mema raised an eyebrow at him. "Steven, anyone that has been involved with a Romanov has been killed. Do you really want to be next? I am only asking because I - _we_ care about you, sweetie", Mema said as she put her hand on top of his. Steve looked down to the rug covered floor and really started to think. While he was doing that, Mema turned to Darcy.

"Now as for you, dear child. I am sorry to say that it will get worse before it gets better", Mema said. "Of course", Darcy murmured. "But not to worry. You have my Sammy with you, so you have someone to help you with what is about to happen", Mema continued to say to her. Darcy looked over at Sam, who nodded that he had her back. Darcy looked back at Mema Wilson, "Thank you." Mema gave her a beaming smile, "Aw, anything I can do to help, I will. Now when this is all over, I demand that all of you come back for some good home cooking. You hear?" Everyone smiled at her and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu quae memoravimus.


	16. The First Steps Of Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey meets Brock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I haven't been able to get these chapters out sooner. But with me trying to find a better job, my time runs out during the day.

While Steve, Sam and Darcy were gone, the other team members, apart from Thor and Jane, went back to the property. They went during the day to make sure that they could see if anything came flying towards them. After they set up base camp for the umpteenth time, they split into groups. Bucky, Natasha and Rhodey went into the house as Tony, Clint and Happy walked the grounds.

"This is Natasha with Bucky and Rhodey. And we are back at the Pierce property", she said with a bored expression, "Again..." Bucky and Rhodey just shook their heads and didn't say anything. "Honestly, I feel like we need to split up to really cover the whole house", Natasha then said. Bucky and Rhodey looked at each other with wide eyes. "Yeah, ok", Bucky said sarcastically. Natasha nodded and then went off to the basement.

"I guess we should head upstairs", Rhodey said as he indicated the staircase. "Yeah", Bucky said hesitantly. Both men stayed close to each other. "Ok, so... I know that it's daytime. But this is creepy as fuck", Rhodey said. "I'm right there with you, brother", Bucky responded. They then split up to look around the second floor. Bucky had entered the master bedroom as Rhodey passed a row of bookcases. Just as he passed, a door on the other side opened.

"Right...", Rhodey murmured. He opened the door wider and saw another staircase. Rhodey quickly looked around before he decided to start climbing them. Once he got to the top of the stairs, Rhodey realized that he was in the attic. He didn't really see anything out of the ordinary and was about to go back downstairs until something caught his eye. Stepping closer to it, Rhodey saw that it was a portrait of Darcilyn in a wedding dress.

"Holy shit", he murmured. "Beautiful, isn't she?", a gruff voice said behind him. Rhodey immediately turned around to be face to face with Rumlow. He tried to jump back, but Rumlow grabbed his shirt and threw him through the window. Rhodey tried to scream, but couldn't as he hit the ground below.

"Platypus!", Tony said as he saw the entire thing. Immediately calling everyone on the radio, Tony ran over to Rhodey. "Rhodey! Rhodey!", he practically screamed. "Tony... I can't feel my legs", Rhodey said trying to catch his breath. "Don't worry, platypus. We'll get you out of here", Tony said as everyone started to show up.

"Another one gone", Brock said as he watched the team get Rhodey into a van and leave. "Soon, princess. Soon", he said before walking away from the broken window as the window started to mend itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu quae memoravimus.
> 
> So I know that Brock is from the Civil War time and he was from New York. And there a lot in history where people from the northern states would return slaves for money. But a lot of people were also not like that. And with everything going on in the news, I didn't want Brock to look worse than he already is.


	17. The Doctor Has Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Rhodey get the help that they need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short cameo for a short chapter.

After everyone got to the hospital, including Steve, Sam and Darcy, Rhodey and Thor were put into a big hospital room together. Tony had been on the phone non-stop as the doctors looked over Rhodey. All that they could do was make sure that Rhodey was as comfortable as possible before the surgeon showed up.

"Ok, everyone. Never fear, our savior is here", Tony said a few hours later as he entered the room. He was followed by a man who was six feet tall with dark brown hair with streaks of grey and looked really unimpressed. "Really Stark?", the man said. Tony raised in hands in a 'what' manner, "What? I'm just stating the truth." The man then rolled his eyes before introducing himself.

"Hello, everyone. Literally everyone. I guess you're all family in a way", the man said as he looked at everyone in the room. "My name is Dr. Strange. Stephen Strange. And I mainly specialize in neurosurgery, but I have recently been involved in a new project", Dr. Strange said. "What type of project?", Sam asked. "Basically... Replacing parts to have been lost or help assist those who can't walk. I can provide Mr. Odinson with a robotic eye that he can see out of", Strange continued to say. "How?", Jane asked with hope in her eyes. "By implanting a microchip in his brain that will connect with the eye via wi-fi. And he can choose his eye color with a single thought", he said before walking over to Rhodey.

"As for Mr. Rhodes... We will also be putting in a microchip in your brain. But we will also be putting one right above the break in your spine. We have leg braces made out of vibranium that will connect with the microchips and will be able to walk again", Strange said to Rhodey. "What's the success rate?", Steve then asked. Strange turned to look at him, "Ninety five percent. The five percent was mainly parts not fitting right the first time."

With the news that Thor and Rhodey could be healed was a huge relief to everyone. But Darcy was still thinking of what Mema Wilson said. How much worse could things get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu quae memoravimus.


	18. The Help Gets Dismissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitwell deals with Brock and it's not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so... I finally found a new job. I start it next week, but will be doing the two week notice things with my other job. Anyway, I'm trying to wrap up this story because my schedule will be different and I want to make sure that you guys get my stories. So with that, have a good Labor Day weekend.
> 
> Also, gore-ish scene ahead. You've been warned.

Sitwell had been employed by the Pierce family for twenty years. Sure he had plenty of paranormal experiences before working for the family. But with the recent events, he was officially on edge. However, he still had a job to do and he will do it to the best of his abilities.

It had been close to getting dinner ready when Sitwell was on the second floor cleaning up. He had heard the usual footsteps and bumps, but the fact that he started to see shadows move made his heart race. Now Sitwell normally didn't speak to any spirits, but for the first time he felt like he had to.

"I'm pretty sure that we've had a good understanding. I stay out of your way, you stay out of mine. So how about we keep it that way, alright?", he said. Sitwell waited a minute and didn't see or hear anything. He started to walk towards the stairs as he heard footsteps following him. Looking over his shoulder, he didn't see anything. When he looked forward, Rumlow was right there. "Sorry, no understanding. Not this time", Brock said.

Before Sitwell could react, Brock pushed him towards the laundry chute that led straight to the basement. Sitwell finally screamed as he was pushed pass the door flap and started to fall head first. 

"No offense to you, Sitwell. I just need my bride by my side", Rumlow smirked as the door flap closed.

///////

Alexander had been in his study when he suddenly heard something. Something like a scream followed by a thump. He looked up from his paperwork and called Sitwell. Nothing. Pierce then stood up and went to go find Sitwell. After calling Sitwell several times, Pierce finally went to where he heard the thump and headed for the basement.

"Jasper? Are you down here?", Pierce asked. He looked around the basement until he got to where the washer and dryer were. "Oh my god!", he exclaimed.

The bloody sight was sickening. The prone body of Sitwell made Pierce sick. Sitwell's head was caved in and deformed with his neck making his head go in an unnatural direction. And to top it off, his blood surrounded his body.

"Oh, Jasper. You didn't deserve this", Pierce said as he turned to go upstairs and call the coroner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu quae memoravimus.


	19. The Final Nail In The Coffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case is dropped and Alexander has a one on one with Brock.

Alexander and Darcy made sure that Sitwell's family didn't have to worry about funeral and burial expenses. After the memorial service and burying Jasper in his family plot in New York, everyone returned to the hotel in D.C..

"With everything that we've been through, I can honestly say that I want to just pack up and leave", Tony said. Sam and Steve looked at each other as everyone else nodded in agreement. "You know that we can't do that, Tony", Steve said. Tony turned to look at him, "I'm sorry. But with everything that has happened, I really believe that it is safer to leave." Everyone except Sam, Steve and Darcy started to verbally agree.

"Well, if that is the case. I want to thank you all for your help and I am very sorry about what has happened. I hope that everything goes well for you all. And Mr. Barnes, I hope that you and my granddaughter stay safe and have a good life", Alexander said to everyone as he stood up from his seat. Darcy also got up and hugged him. "You be careful, sweet pea. And whatever you do, don't come back. No matter what", he whispered in her ear before kissing her temple. Darcy nodded, "I will." Alexander pulled back and smiled at her before leaving.

"I agree with Tony. We need to drop this case and leave", Natasha suddenly said. Steve looked at her in disbelief, "Seriously?!" Natasha simply nodded, "With everything that has happened, we need to leave." Sam looked from Steve to Natasha, "You professional opinion?" Natasha nodded again. Both Steve and Sam scoffed at that. "And yet it is because of your family that we are here", Sam said. Natasha shrugged, "I'm not as powerful as my ancestor." Steve went and stood in front of her, "Is it at all possible that with the curse that your ancestor gave to Rumlow, that he somehow gain abilities?" Natasha shrugged again, "I don't know. Maybe. All I know is that I can't see him and I see everything."

After that discussion, everyone went off to their rooms to get some rest. Well, everyone except Steve. He went and stayed with Sam and Clint.

///////

Alexander entered his study and headed for his liquor cabinet to pour himself a few swigs of bourbon and sat down in one of the plush leather chairs by the fireplace. As he sipped his bourbon, Alexander didn't have to wait long for the other chair to be filled.

"Whatever you had planned failed. Darcy is leaving and is not coming back. You will never have her", Pierce said. Rumlow smirked, "That's what you think. My plan is right on schedule. And I will have her." Pierce was about to say something, but he suddenly started to cough harshly. It got so bad that he couldn't breathe and blood came out with each cough. Pierce looked at his glass before looking at Rumlow and falling onto the floor.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that she is very happy", Rumlow said as Pierce took his last breath. "I'll make sure she is happy and mine. Forever", he said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu quae memoravimus.


	20. Goodbye Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has a talk and Natasha is left in the dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about getting this out way later than I wanted. I have a new job during the week and end my old job last weekend. So with that said, I plan to write during the weekends. Enjoy!!!!

Bucky and Darcy were basking in each other's embrace in bed before they had to pack. They were both thankful to leave D.C. even though the case wasn't finished. But they were happy to leave it behind and live their lives. 

That was until Darcy got a call while packing. So as she went to the coroners office with Bucky, everyone else met up to talk.

"Look, I feel sorry for Darcy. I do. But I don't see why we have to be here any longer than necessary", Natasha said. "Seriously?! We are her friends. And friends support each other. She has always supported us and it is time to support her", Steve responded. "I agree with Steve", Sam commented. Everyone else just watched as the conversation continued. "The man was alive only hours ago. We tried to help him. Plus he was Darcy's grandfather. We should show our respect to him", Steve continued to say. All that Natasha did was exhale through her nose before speaking again.

"Well, you can stay. But I am leaving", she said. Steve placed his hands onto his hips, "If you leave, you leave the team. And we are done. That includes our relationship." Natasha looked at him with wide eyes. "Steve", she whispered. "I'm with Steve on this", Tony said out of nowhere. "Honestly I think that all of us are more than willing to say goodbye to you, Natasha", he continued to say. Natasha looked around at everyone who either nodded or didn't look at her. "If you think that I will choose you over Darcy, then you're wrong. I've known her longer than you. And you've shown nothing but hate towards her. And I can't have that or tolerate it. So with that... Goodbye, Natasha", Steve said before leaving the group.

Natasha watched in shock as everyone else followed Steve. She suddenly realized how alone she really was. No friends, no family. All because of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu quae memoravimus


	21. Darcy's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy makes a life changing decision. One that could end a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally get to type this for you. I must admit that I miss you during the week.

Right before they left the coroner's office, Darcy went to the restroom. As Bucky waited for her, he pulled out his phone to check for any messages or notices. However with him doing this, he missed Darcy leave the restroom and go in the opposite direction, down the hall and out of the building.

Not bothering to look back, Darcy knew what she had to do. It was her problem after all. Her decision. One that would hopefully end all the years of madness. So she kept walking until she got to her destination.

"You can do this. You can do this", Darcy said to herself before the gate of her family's property. Just as she was about to push open the gate, it opened by itself. Without hesitation, Darcy stepped forward and continued to go to her destination. Even with her heart in her throat and the front door opening, she continued on. 'You're crazy. You shouldn't be doing this', she thought as she walked into the house and up the stairs. As the attic door opened, Darcy paused. She said a quick prayer before facing the man that she once called a friend, but was now her enemy. It was time to call a truce.

"Welcome home, princess", Brock said as Darcy finished climbing the attic stairs. All that she could do was nod and look at the floor. "Come here", he then said as he stretched out his arms. Taking a deep breath, she complied. Feeling nothing but freezing air, Darcy prepared herself for what was about to happen. "It's so good to have you finally be home where you belong", Brock said as he started to rock them back and forth. Eventually he pulled back to hold Darcy's hands and waited for her to look at him. Once she did, Brock looked over to another part of the attic. Darcy felt immediate dread when she followed his line of sight and saw a wedding dress on a mannequin. She looked back at him and hesitantly nodded at him.

When Darcy let go of Brock's ghostly hands, she started to pray and ask for forgiveness. For she knew that she was disappointing a few people. But she just couldn't let anyone else get hurt or killed because of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu quae memoravimus.


	22. Sam To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, Steve, Sam, Tony and Jane go help Darcy. But are they too late? Luckily Sam uses what his Mema taught him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about tarot cards. I'm just using them for reference.

Bucky was freaking out. He had waited for Darcy, but after a few minutes figured that she snuck out. He activated his tracker on his phone to track her phone and was not happy with the results. Bucky then called Steve and told him what was going on. Once the call was over, he sprinted to the Pierce property.

As he arrived at the property, Sam, Steve, Tony and Jane were getting out of one of the vans. Before anyone said anything, Sam started to pass out tarot cards. Jane's card was covered in stars and galaxies. Tony's card had an iron knight standing strong and true. Steve had a shield on his card. Sam had a falcon in flight. And Bucky had a soldier with a star on his shoulder.

"These are to protect us. Keep them close", Sam started to say. "And when the time comes, you will need to chant this phrase over and over again until it is over", he said as he passed a few pieces of paper. Everyone nodded and started to go into the house.

///////

After she had put on the dress, Darcy was unsure of what was going to happen next. Brock offered her a glass of wine to calm her down, which she took hesitantly. However, with her nerves wreaking havoc, Darcy started to gulp at the liquid. While she did this, she was unaware of Brock's dangerous gleam.

Darcy and Brock had been dancing for a few minutes when Darcy started to have difficulty breathing. She looked at him with wide eyes as she started to choke. All that Brock did was nod and wait patiently as Darcy lost color in her face. Darcy continued to look at him as she fell backwards. However he grabbed her elbows and pulled her back towards him.

"I will never let you go. For you are finally mine", he said as he caressed her cheek. Furrowing her eyebrows at what he said, Darcy looked at what Brock was looking at. She jumped back, completely freaked out at the sight of her own body. " No... No...", she said as she shook her head. "I know that it will take some time, but you will get use to it. I promise", Brock said. Darcy looked back at him and tried to slap him. But he caught her hand and kissed her knuckles, "Now, now. Let's not start eternity with violence."

Sure she made the decision to be with Brock. But she didn't think that he would kill her so soon.

///////

Just as they started to climb the stairs, everyone heard a thump. Looking at each other, they knew that they needed to hurry and ran all the way up to the attic. However they were stopped by Jane gasping and standing completely still. The guys looked around her to see the shocking sight of Darcy's dead body on the floor.

"Alright everyone, listen up. Steve and Bucky, get Darce onto the day bed over there", Sam said as he pointed to said bed. Steve and Bucky immediately went to work. "Tony and Jane, take these candles. Light them and set them around Darcy", he then said handing Jane a bag of candles with a lighter. Tony and Jane then went to go do what Sam said. As everyone else was doing their jobs, Sam started to light sage and cleanse the attic as he also chanted to call forth Brock and Darcy.

"Whoa, big guy. I'm really starting to think that this is personal. I mean, I just want to live happily ever after with my bride", Brock said as he showed up. "Where's Darcy?!", Bucky demanded. "Oh, she's absolutely marvelous", Brock responded as Darcy appeared. However, she couldn't step forward as Brock wrapped an arm around her waist and the other arm went around her throat. Darcy immediately gripped at the arm around her throat. "Please, let her go!", Bucky begged. "Never!", Brock sneered.

"Guys, it's time", Sam said as he continued to sage the attic. "Ou gendwa pa kenbe sa ou te pran. Ou pa gen plis pouvwa isit la. Ou bani, ale pou tout tan", they started to chant. Brock immediately started to look like he was straining. Sam then began to say a different chant that caused Darcy to start fading. Brock tried to keep ahold of her, but with no luck. Darcy disappeared to only gasp for breath in her body. Bucky immediately went to her side as everyone continued to chant. Suddenly they heard Brock yell as he was forced from the property and into the spirit world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu quae memoravimus.
> 
> Haitian Creole translation:  
> You may not keep what you took.  
> You have no more power here.  
> You are banished, gone forever.


	23. Living A Good Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after that fateful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy that you all read this. I will be making a sequel to Barton! So look forward to that. Afterwards I'm thinking of doing a crossover story with Darcy and Jamie from Outlander or Geralt from Witcher. Would love to hear your opinion!

A year had passed since that fateful night. And a few things had happened since then.

The team officially stopped ghost hunting. Even with fans constantly asking them to continue, they knew that that part of their lives was over. They did continue their production company and helped others with their shows. Some of them included Agents of Shield, Inhuman and Miss Marvel.

Thor and Rhodey made full recoveries from their surgeries. Both of them were still amazed at what Dr. Strange did for them. It was as if nothing had happened. And they were thankful for that.

A couple months later, Thor and Jane got married that consisted of a small ceremony with family and friends. Not even a month passed and they were pregnant. With triplets.

However, one of the most important moments for everyone was happening at that very moment. They were sitting down, except for two, and most were trying not to cry. Happy was failing and was short of bawling. Paying very close attention to what was happening in front of them, they were really thankful that they were about to witness a major event for everyone.

"It is my greatest pleasure to introduce to you, Sargent and Mrs. James Buchanan Barnes!", said the priest. Everyone cheered as Bucky and Darcy ran out of the chapel to finally have their happily ever after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu quae memoravimus.

**Author's Note:**

> Tu quae memoravimus = You are cherished


End file.
